Muñeco con corazón de cristal (Ichikara-IchiOsoLeve)
by orochimari-senpai15
Summary: Karamatsu esta conciente de su mala suerte, siempre recienbiedo malos tratos de los demás, siempre siendo rechazado por los demás pero nunca penso que incluso en el amor estuviera presente esa mala suerte que lo sigue que lo hace sufrir y llorar. Tan cruel y mala suerte que lo hizo ver lo mas cruel de todo. "Guarda sileción Osomatsu-niisan..." "Te quiero Ichimatsu"


Miraba a la nada fijiendo que estaba todo bien, nadie notaba que no miraba el espejo que mantenia en su manos, nadie lo notaba y eso lo aliviaba, su cuerpo temblo al ver entrar al mayor con su tan acostumbrada sonrisa detras de el estaba Choromatsu molesto diciendole cosas que ignoraba, luego entro Ichimatsu quien discretamente rozaba la mano del mayor, se paro sorprediendo a Jyushimatsu que miraba a todos buscado algo con que divertise ya que hoy no tenia nada mas que haces pues Después de haber entrenado tenia el tiempo para cantar junto a Karamatsu pero el le había dicho que no estaba de animos para cantar ese día, así que no tenia nada que hacer, miro como se fuía el mayor después de la llegara de los tres hermanos mayores suyos, ¿Ellos tenia algo que ver con su mal humor? se pregunto mentalmente.

Flashback

Los recuerdo lo atacaron del día de ayer, de nuevo. Caminaba directo a su habítación, ese día no había tenido tanta suerte pues sus Karamatsu Girls no había venido así que había regresado temprano para descasar un poco, sabia que Tanto Todomatsu y Choromatsu no se encontraba en casa uno por que trabajaba mientra el otro buscaba algun trabajo, cosa que tal ves no conseguiría por sus exisgecia. Jyushimatsu a esa Hora estaría entrenado mientra Ichimatsu y Osomatsu estaría uno en un callejo alimentado gatos callejeron y el otro en el pashinko apóstado.

Suspiro, al recordar a Ichimatsu esos sentimiento que escondia antes todos incluso de esa persona se removieron gustoso, sintío arde su mejilla, suspiro, Ichimatsu unos de sus hermanos menores, era el chico que le había robado su corazón sin desearlo por que si, sabia que Ichimatsu no le correspondia pero se valía soñar, suspiro, incluso ya estaba preparado para verlo casarse tener hijos y enamorase, cerro sus ojos aunque ahora intentaría conseguir algo de su amor mientra tenia tiempo, pues quería por lo menos recibir un "Te quiero" de Ichimatsu, cosa que dudaba que pasara pero lo intentaría, sus pensamientos fuero interrupindo por los ruidos que venia de la habitación de los seis, se acerco con cuidado para no llamar la anteción por si era un ratero, pero no espero ver aquella escena.

Ichimatsu acostado semi desnudo solo con la aprte de abajo puesta o por lo menos los boxes, mientras sentado sobre el Osomatsu, moviendo su cadera al rimo que Ichimatsu movia sus manos sobre su cintura, los besos apasionado dado en la escena, solo era daga de un placer desconocido para el, o ¿Conocido? Placer doloroso? conocia esa sesación pero no mrecordaba donde ni cuando, queria entrar decirle que se detuviera, pero no podía moversa apra nada y lo peor de todo fue escuchar esa estupida palabras que deseaba que fuera para el pero a cambio era para el mayor de sus hermanos.

\- Ah..~ I-ichimatsu - Guarda Silenció Osomatsu-niisan - Susurro en el ido del mayor, aunque un susurro audible que pudo escuchar. - No haya nadie como para guarda silención - Dijo el mayor, con un puchero. - Además que importaría si hablo fuerte, Sabes mi papel.. soy el hermano sin moral ni regla que obedesca...

\- Lo se... - Beso los labios del mayor.

\- Te quiero Ichimatsu - susurro con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Yo Igual - correspondio a el beso antes de correrse en el interior del mayor sintiendo al mismo tiempo como el mayor igual se corrría.

Corrío después de eso, hacia afuera, era un masoquista, eso es lo que el era, por quedarse a ver todo hasta el final mientra su corazón se destrosaba.

Fin flaskback

Sonrío dolorido pero nadie lo noto al recordaba eso.

\- Karmatsu-niisan - Esucho atras de el, se detuvo tembloros pero sonriendo como sin nada volteo a ver a Jyushimatsu.

\- ¿Si? My Little Jyushimatsu - Sintio la mirada del mayor, y aunque era como siempre, esa sonrisa era diferente, esa sonrisa si dolia, lo sentía.

\- Karamatsu-niisa Osomatsu-niisan o Choromatsu-niisan o Ichimatsu-niisan, te hicieron algo o los tres? para que te hayas ido cuando llegaron- Se atrevío a pregunta, mirado como el cuerpo se tesaba por parte del mayor.

\- Na-nada solo que no queria estar allí molestado... - Karamatsu-niisan no es una molestia - Susurro riendo levemente. - Tal ves aveces duele mirarlo pero no es una molestía, incluso Ichimatsu-niisan lo a dicho...

\- ¿Ichimatsu? - Se sorpredido al escucharlo, pero esa simple y estupida iluciones ya lo había visto antes, así que ¿Importaba ilucionarse mas de lo que ya estaba? no la verdad, aunque ahora estaba desilucionado, podía por lo menos pensar y soñar que Ichimatsu correspondía sus sentimientos tontos.

Dolia mucho pero fijió una sonrisa para caminar junto a Jyushimatsu quien le empezó a decir sobre la ves que le dijo eso sobre que no era una molestia, vaya idiota que era, pues Jyushimatsu le contaba sobre una historia de hace ya mas de cinco años.

Una mirada en una parte oscura del lugar penetraba a los dos chicos, viendo como El menor tomaba la mano del mayor quien se dejaba guiar, no le gustaba, realmente no le gustaba eso.

Continuara...

Espero que les guste en de decir que... haré sufrir a Ichimatsu muajajajajaja okno :3 se me olvido decir que las parejas son esta (las finales)

Ichikara, ChoroOso y JyushiTodo.

proximamente haré un fic Ichikara vs IchiJyushi vs JyushiTodo vs Karatodo(en esta haré sufrir a Ichi y a Jyushi) se llama "Replaso" y trata de como Jyushi al no tener a Ichi por culpa de Kara termina aceptado salir con Todo, pero siempre cuando tiene relaciones el menciona el nombre de ichimatsu y no el de totty, y eso duele mucho para totty, y no es el unico caso pues kara es rechazado por ichimatsu aunque este siempre termina por "Hacerle el amor", tras un acto de deseperación por parte de totty para saber si realmente Jyushimatsu siente algo por el (por el tiempo que a llevado de relación esperanzado) termina dejado a ichi y a jyushi en una sintuación copromentedora la cual jyushi aprovecha y termina teniedo sexo, totty se da cuenta que su acto no solo lo destrullo a el sino que kara fue destruido, en un acto de deseperación se intenta quitar la vida lo cual no logra pero queda en un coma de dos semana, al desperta no habla con nadie mas que con karamatsu, con quien rie y habla (pero solo con el) tras un años el vuelva a hablar con todos pero algo termina por destrosar a dos personas en esa habitación donde estaba todos los Hermanos. "Karamatsu-niisan y yo estamos saliendo" Tiene como pareja adicionar el choroosochoro (que opina de la idea? la subo? digamelos en los coemtarios =) ) oh, cierto, perdón por la falta de ortografía


End file.
